Beyond The Door
by DivergentFreak81
Summary: Being a sequel to the movie, four months after Coraline had escaped the Beldam's grasp the beldam has not forgotten, and neither has Coraline. Coraline knows the Beldam will be coming back, while the Beldam plots to snatch Coraline once more. With her parents away on vacation and the Beldam out to get her with unknown weapons, Coraline Jones meets a mysterious woman named Bonnie...


1

Coraline knew she had escaped the Beldam. The question was, when will she be coming back? This puzzled Coraline for deep down she had the slightest fear that the other mother's work was not over. Oh yes, she'll be coming back all right, but this time at what price? After all, no one forgets his or her hatred for someone completely, and the Beldam was certainly not the most forgiving person- excuse me- THING Coraline had opened a door to the sight of. Every night Coraline could picture the one handed spider tossing, turning, plotting, planning. Planning her revenge. She did not know when she would return, and the slight feeling Coraline had in the pit of her stomach for four months slowly grew as each day passed.

With thoughts turning themselves over in her head, Coraline grabbed her orange gloves. At first she liked them, but now they haunt her as one of the gifts from the other mother. But, due to the fact that they are her only gloves, Coraline slipped them on with her eyes closed and headed toward the door. On her way out, she almost bumped into Wybie. "Oh, sorry Wyborne didn't see you there". The sound of a meowing filled her ears. She looked down to find a familiar looking black cat gazing up at her gloves with squinted eyes. She knew what he was thinking. Wybie caught their gaze immediately. "Yeah he's been acting funny ever since your mental incident" said Wybie. "Mental incident?" asked Coraline, half angry half humorous. Without thinking she picked up a snowball and chucked it in to his curly hair, just missing his face. "Hey", Wybie laughed, preparing a snowball, "I was kidding". "You better have been!", Coraline joked. Wybie hopped on to his bike and drove down the path with Coraline firing snowballs right behind.

Snowballs were being thrown, Wybie and Coraline were laughing, the pussy cat was all curled up inside the Pink Palace, all was well... Wybie was zooming down to the well with Coraline hot on his heels. "You'll never catch me!" Coraline stopped. Not because of Wybie's mistaken prediction, but because of something else. Completely distracted from the now abandoned snowball fight, Coraline took a few steps over to the well. She heard a faint moan. With Wybie long gone down the road, Coraline put her ear to the cold board covering the well. The moan was heard again, this time louder. The feeling Coraline had earlier came back. Coraline heard the sound of a scratch, and backed away struck with both wonder and fear. Suddenly, a hand popped up. Not just any hand, no. A metal one.

2

Coraline screeched as she saw what came next. Tied to the dreadful hand was a dirty blue blanket. It crawled toward Coraline, and with a hiss prepared to jump. "Noooo!" screamed Coraline covering half her face with her wrist. A scratch led by the hand took it's place on Coraline's face. Blood trickled down her skin, but Coraline ignored it. She immediately took the orange patch of fuzz off her hand and covered the remain of the beldam with it. With a sturdy kick, it fell back down the well. Coraline didn't know what to feel. Mixed emotions of fear, anxiety, worry, and all other feelings that are not named yet stirred up in Coraline like a snowball. With this thought in her head, she picked up a chunk of snow and held it to her face. The cold feeling felt soothing, but sharp. A shout was heard from far away. Probably two clumsy kids.

Coraline dropped her snowball and headed on back to the Pink Palace. Clouds of blankness filled her head. She felt a chill. Coraline looked down and remembered that she only had on one glove. She wondered where it was now. Was it at the bottom of the well? Where else would it be? How long did it take the hand to climb up the side of the well? Will she ever see her glove again?

With a thud and a groan, Coraline shut the door of her flat. Her mother was clicking away at her computer. "Don't track snow all over the house Coraline", she said. "Oh, hey mom how's it going? I'm fine thanks for asking", said Coraline sarcastically. Actually she was far from fine, but she stated that just to give her mother a hard time. It was just after she had hung up her coat that Coraline heard the doorbell ring. That was funny, she thought, they hardly ever got visitors. She opened the door slowly, and found a pale woman standing behind the door. "Hello…" Coraline started, but the woman already interrupted her, reading her mind. "Hello. I am your mother's new boss." She hesitated. "…Bonnie". Wait, how did this strange woman know that Coraline was her mom's daughter? Coraline shrugged it off and invited Bonnie in. "Oh hello, it's about time a replacement was found" said Coraline's mom. It still puzzled Coraline that her mom had not asked about the giant red cut dashing across her face. But, then again her mother doesn't pay attention to her anyway.

After a while of bonding, Bonnie was about to be on her way out. "It would be so lovely if you and your family could come to dinner one night at my place" she added. Coraline shut the door behind her. Looking out the window, she saw Bonnie walk away. Then, the strangest thing happened. Unlike the normal blonde hair she just greeted them with, for a split second a streak of Bonnie's hair turned black.

3

That was funny, thought Coraline. It must have been a malfunction with her hair dye. While she was heading on up to her room, she heard a fall outside. She walked back over to the window only to find Mr. Bobinsky. She opened the window. "Aren't you cold?" she asked. "No", Mr. Bobinsky replied. "Acrobats don't get cold". Coraline raised an eyebrow at him. "Where are you're circus mice?" "They are resting up for the spring, though Caroline, I need to train all year long." 'Coraline', she said under her breath as Mr. Bobinsky leaped back to the top with just one jump.

Coraline gulped down her disgusting dinner of liver and onions. "… I give you bowls of porridge and I give you bowls of…" sang her father. Coraline groan and trudged up the steps to her bedroom. She heard a squeak going up the stairs. Stopping to jump on it, she noticed a loose floorboard. She bent down. Almost as if her eyesight went on full zoom, a corner was pulled up from the board. It would have only been lifted up by a hand. That's funny, thought Coraline. She stuck her nail in which she had been growing out underneath it, and pulled up. A puff of smoke made her cough. After a minute, the objects underneath the pulled up board became clearer. Underneath, were three cubes of cheese. Coraline heard a squeak. The mice were back. Was Mr. Bobinsky lying? She picked up the cheese that looked not even a day or two old, and tried to locate the mice with the clues of their squeaking.

The squeaks led her to the living room. Coraline stopped in her tracks. Right across from her, as if calling her name, was the little door. She slowly walked over to it, and kneeled down. Memories flashed through her mind like lightning. Her knees began to shake. Then, remembering how she beat the other mother who was now drawing her back to the prison, she banged her fist really hard on the door multiple times. "You won't get me again you evil witch!" she yelled, almost imagining the beldam waiting at the other side of the door. Squeaking was heard. Whipping her head around she caught a mouse by the tail. She didn't feel any guilt at all. These weren't real mice.

It all made sense. Mr. Bobinsky wasn't lying. These were fake mice created by… her. But she wouldn't win. Coraline stomped up to her room, where her mother and father were waiting for her. "Honey, have a seat" said her father patting his hand down on the bed. She had a sense that there was trouble. "You're father and I decided, that we are going on vacation". Coraline burst with excitement. "Yes! Oh where are we going I can't wait!" Coraline's mother exchanged a glance with her father. "Darling, I am afraid that you are not coming with us." Coraline's heart sunk like the Titanic. "You're… You're LEAVING me?!" said Coraline, her voice rising louder with every word.

"We were invited to a party at Bonnie's house before your father and I set off" said her mother leaving the room with her dad. "Goodnight Coraline".

4

The next morning Coraline buttoned up her boring grey Jacket with a sigh. How could her parents leave her? Anyway she didn't want to go to this party at the mysterious Bonnie's house. She knew something was up with her. "Coraline we're going now!" shouted her mother from downstairs. She almost tripped on a suitcase on her way down the steps. Her parents still didn't tell her where they were going. "Hurry up!" Coraline slipped on her boots and walked out the front door with her parents. They hopped in to the car and started driving.

"Coraline you can't enter Bonnie's house with that thing on your face" stated her mother without even looking up. Coraline was outraged. "You never payed attention to it and now when we already started driving you do?" she yelled. Her mother didn't reply. Soon after ten minutes of catching her breath and thinking up insults in her head, Coraline and her so-called parents arrived at Bonnie's house. It really was only a two minute walk away from the Pink Palace.

Looking up Coraline was shocked by what she saw. A huge mansion was in front of her. She ran in ready to explore. "Why hello Coraline", said Bonnie with a smile. Wait, thought Coraline, she didn't remember telling Bonnie her name. She would have questioned this, but there was a million dollar house with probably over twenty rooms in front of her. "Hello Bonnie nice to see you" she said. If there was one thing Coraline never forgot it was her manners. "Oh go on, explore" said Bonnie in a friendly way. There were other people in the house, all the more to hide among.

She darted up the stairs. It was slightly dark, just as Coraline liked it. There weren't really any doors, just passages. No one else was up there. "Why hello Erin", Coraline said to an imaginary friend. She didn't actually have imaginary friends, but she was feeling giddy today and wanted to. She ran down the hall and turned the corner in to the bathroom. For two hours Coraline followed passageways laughing. At one point someone came up the steps, and Coraline hid from them. She didn't know who it was, but as she was hiding in a closet next to the staircase Coraline saw Bonnie walk down. She sneezed a little. Bonnie turned around and squinted her eyes with a devious look. "I'll kill those mice" she said turning to continue her journey downstairs.

Coraline saw a door, the only door on the floor. She walked over to it curiously and peered inside. She stopped. Her jaw dropped with fear. All she could hear was her heart beating. Suddenly she felt unprotected, not the slight unprotection she usually felt, but alone. She felt Extremely scared. For there, laying on the table in the room, was Coraline's missing orange glove.

5

Speed. That was all Coraline needed right now. Without thinking Coraline's legs ran all the way home. She didn't stop to think about the obvious reason why Coraline's glove that fell down the well is in the not-so-mysterious-anymore Bonnie's clutches. She slammed the door to her apartment as if it were she were mad at her parents, who were LEAVING HER!? Coraline just remembered. Why now? Of all times in Coraline's life why now!? She slid down still with her back on the door and sobbed.

The Beldam paced the floor in the other world feeling defeated. She needed Coraline. She just needed a way to trap her again, or at least change her mind about staying with her. As long as she didn't have the key, the Beldam wouldn't be able to enter Coraline's world. The door was locked, and who knows where the key could be right now? The passageway through the door was useless, so she had to figure out a way. Maybe there was another entrance… A devious grin made its way across her face at the same time that a burst of energy passed through her. But that was all it did, pass through her. The Beldam sighed.

There was no use hoping for something that in no way could happen anywhere else but your mind. Another sigh escaped her mouth as she began to lose hope. The Beldam suddenly perked up. She won't give up. What would she have to lose against a scrawny little girl? She had power. She would get Coraline. With that the Beldam began to imagine herself standing over a little girl in her shadow, a helpless weak little girl who's parents were to go on vacation and leave her.

Just then she heard a bang, almost as if something had fell down- or dropped. The Beldam spun around on her spidery claws. Right at the end of the room near the furnace were three objects that made her smile and feel like she was on top of the world. It was as if they had fell through the ceiling. Her eyes settled upon a fuzzy orange glove, a metal hand, and then the most important. She walked over to the furnace, and picked up a familiar black key.

6

The Beldam laughed. Not a funny laugh but an evil one that often appears in nightmares. Up she looked, up the well and in to the sky. Who knew? She was well aware of the rumors about the bottomless well, but now that she discovered it came to her very own world, she would use it as a weapon. Holding the key tightly in her palm, she confidently walked over to her bathroom.

Once in, she grabbed the tube of blonde hair dye and got right to work. It took about two hours to get it in and combed, let alone dry it. Next she made an attempt to apply lipstick and bronzer on her pale skin. Without looking in the mirror she went upstairs to put together an outfit that made her look like a weak human. She stood admiring herself in front of the full-length mirror. She smiled but then realized her only flaw. The button eyes.

She stood there wondering what she would do now. Suddenly an image flashed through her mind. It was of the creatures that were now known as ghost children. The Beldam believed that they had… lost eyes. And no, Coraline did not free them all, as she had "promised". She laughed again. Oh how evil she was, it delighted her. Now, where were the other hidden eyes of the ghost children? she thought. Then she remembered. She hid them in the one place that Coraline would never look. She made her way over to the passageway behind the door.

Coraline knew that she could not leave- go through the door until all of the ghost children's eyes were found, and so hiding the eyes in the door would mean that she would not find them and stay with her. But that horrible Coraline only thought that there was three ghost children and so she escaped without finding the other eyes.

Carefully the Beldam cracked open the shell and held it up to her eyes to see what was inside. POP! She felt a blast of air on her skin and immediately dropped the shell. Ahh! She screamed, insanely rubbing her eyes. When she opened them she still couldn't see what was in front of her, only fuzzy blobs of yellow. She stopped wriggling and stood there still. Five minutes had passed until could see again. She laughed because, well it actually worked! She went to look in the mirror and was even more pleased by her new human eyes! She slipped the key in her pocket, as well as Coraline's glove. With a fresh plan involving the glove, the Beldam let out a cackle, and slipped through the door and in to the shadows.


End file.
